As opposed to pseudo-random number generators based on algorithms, there are true random number generator (TRNG) devices that depend on natural random processes: multiple bipolar switches, thermal noise, light scattering by dichroic mirrors, chaotic systems, or decay of radioactive nuclei. Some of these TRNG are listed in the provisional applications to which the present application claims priority, and those references are incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth herein.
The decay of radioactive nuclei types is considered to be the most independent of environmental influences like temperature, pressure or acceleration. However, typical nuclear-based TRNGs require large-sized detectors to enable registration of particles emitted as a result of radioactive decay. Also, many nuclei used in such devices are highly radioactive and poisonous, hence dangerous to humans if the device is broken.
Therefore, a safe and small TRNG that will not expose the user to dangerous levels of radiation would be advantageous. Such a TRNG can then be used in compact personal devices.